


Just Let Me Finish This || {NSFW} Kakashi x Reader

by bakubabes-hatake (harliekayy)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24308827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harliekayy/pseuds/bakubabes-hatake
Summary: Tumblr Request: Hi there! I’d like to request #15 on choice 3 with Kakashi as Hokage (working a lot) & his (rather impatient)S/O lol Thank you so much for writing these! I appreciate you 💚Warnings: oral foreplay, unprotected sex, self foreplay, ass slapping, hair pulling
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Reader, Hatake Kakashi/Reader
Kudos: 116





	Just Let Me Finish This || {NSFW} Kakashi x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Request: Hi there! I’d like to request #15 on choice 3 with Kakashi as Hokage (working a lot) & his (rather impatient)S/O lol Thank you so much for writing these! I appreciate you 💚
> 
> Warnings: oral foreplay, unprotected sex, self foreplay, ass slapping, hair pulling

Impatience was becoming a part of your personality when it came to Kakashi. You sat at the couch across from his desk, your eyes pleading with him to put down the paperwork. “Kakashi,” you whined. “Leave the paperwork for five minutes. That’s all it’ll take.”

He slowly looked up from the stacks that surrounded him. “I already told you Y/n. I’ll be done shortly.”

“I can’t wait much longer.” You slowly slid your hand down your front, slipping your dress up over your thighs. “Don’t make me have to do this myself Kashi.”

You saw his eyes grow wide as you rubbed your clit through the fabric of your panties, a small moan escaping your lips. “Just let me finish this and I swear I’ll go down on you.”

You ignored him, continuing to rub your clit, your moans growing louder as he watched on. He could feel himself growing more erect as you pleasured yourself. His pants making a small tent.

Kakashi stood from his chair, his legs couldn’t carry him to you quick enough. He approached you and you slowly moved your hand from your heat. “I figured that might get you to move a little quicker.”

You unzipped the front of his pants, his erection begging to be let out. You slid his pants down to his knees and licked your lips as you noticed the pre-cum glistened on the tip.

You took his length in your hands, slowly spreading the cum around his length. Kakashi placed his hand on the back of your head, helping guide your mouth around his large girth. You slowly moved your head up and down his length, the better it felt the more he pushed on your head. He wrapped his fist in your hair and held your head in place, bucking his hips into your mouth.

As he neared his climax he took his length from your mouth and placed his hand under your chin, helping you stand in front of him. Once you stood in front of him he placed his lips on yours in desperation.

Kakashi pushed you against the wall, kneeling before you and placing his hands on your thighs. His mouth slowly trailed kisses down your stomach and over your sex. His tongue slowly flicked your clit, causing you to almost lose your balance. Kakashi pushed two fingers into your entrance, your cunt quickly closing around him as he rubbed your spongy walls. He looked up at you. “You’re so wet love.” He pulled his fingers out and held them up so you could see. Your juices glistening on his fingers. He used your juices to stroke his length for a second, keeping himself hard before taking your arm and spinning you around.

You placed your hands against the cold wallpaper, preparing yourself as Kakashi became untamed. As you felt his length rub against your folds you spread your legs more, begging him for his entrance. He slowly placed his hand on your back, bending you over and thrusting into your with a force that pushed you against the wall. “I’m gonna make you come so hard you won’t know what hit you baby girl.”

Kakashi’s thrusts grew sporadic and a hand came down on your ass, leaving a stinging as it came back to your hip. He took a fistful of your hair and pulled, your head coming back toward him. A sound of pleasure leaving you at the sensation.

Kakashi pounded into you ruthlessly, in search of his release. Your walls clamped around him and as you reach your climax your vision turned white, your senses being overloaded by it. Kakashi grunted as you came. “So tight... shit Y/n. I’m not gonna last much longer.”

Kakashi watched as his cock was buried into your now dripping cunt, 

about to fill you with his seed. As he finally hit his limit he shot thick ropes of cum on your inner walls, slowly pulling out. He reached down and pulled your underwear over you, the fabric soaking as you dripped. “Now can I get back to my work?”

You smiled at him, pulling your dress back down over your ass. “I’ll see you at home.”

As you turned you felt a strong hand hit your ass again, the string from it lingering as you walked out of the room. Kakashi bit his lip. “Stay like that for me baby, I’ll be home soon to fill you with more.”


End file.
